


What I never told you

by SmalGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmalGhost/pseuds/SmalGhost
Summary: Peter is having a hard time to recover from Tony's death. There are so many things he had wanted Tony to know. And apperently Tony had some things he had wanted to let Peter know.





	What I never told you

After Tony had died, many things had changed. Steve was now enjoying his life as an old man. There was a new Captain America. Tony's wife spent as much time with her and Tony's child as possible. She did her best to smile, even through she always heard a "when will daddy get back?', which made her feel pain on the inside.

The one who felt the most lost now was Peter through. Of course everyone else had lost Tony too, but Peter had always admired him. He wanted him back to talk to him, to laugh with him and to just know that he was there and safe. But now Tony was away forever. Everywhere Peter went he was reminded of Tony. All the grafitis on some streets of Iron Man didn't help him to get over the pain.

He would do everything to have Tony hold him, to tell him that they were going to be alright. After he had been gone, he was happy to see Tony and now that he lost Tony, he felt lost, like his heart had fallen into a deep black hole. "Is this what depression feels like?" He asked himself one day as he was looking at a photo of himself and Tony, both smiling. He had almsot smiled too, but then it hit him that Tony was dead again and he let the photo fall on the ground and cried and sobbed, curling up into a ball on his bed.

After some days- no, weeks of crying and feeling sad and lost, he got a call from Tony's wife. She sounded sad and like she was crying a bit. "Peter, come over. There is something I need to show you." She just said. As Peter got to her soon and she showed him a video clip of Tony, which made Peter happy and yet sad. What Tony said in the video was getting to him then.

"Dear Peter. If you ever see this, I might not be alive anymore. I don’t know how I died, but I am sorry for you if a mission took my life. And I am sorry if I died for anything very stupid." Tony said in the clip, laughing nervously. "Anyways, if you watch this video, then I am glad that you are back. There are so many things I never got to tell you, so I'll tell you now. First of all, you aren't as bad as fighting as you might think. You are strong and I am sure you will be a big hero one day!" He said and threw his arms up in the air with a smile. It was a happy yet sad smile. "But most importanly, you are MY hero. So if I am not there, I am sure you will be a good hero. Know that I think that and know that I always thought of you as my child. Goodbye Peter." He said and then the clip ended.

It took a few moments for Peter to react and as he did, he started to cry loudly and sobbed while he smiled a bit. "Goodbye Tony." He whispered.


End file.
